Parent-teacher conference
by Spock99
Summary: Narcissa POV. The Malfoys are attending a parent-teacher conference at the beginning of third year. And they enjoy riling up the other parents.


**Written for QLFC season 7 - Quarterfinals ****– Chaser 1 of Falmouth Falcons**

**CHASER 1: Write a story using your Chaser 2's main location from their first QL fic this season**

**[character] Narcissa Malfoy**

**[creature] Dementor**

**[color] dark orange**

* * *

**Parent-teacher conference**

Walking up the stairs to the castle, Lucius and I square our shoulders at the same time. I know he struggles to keep his posture. The faint trembling that travels to me through our linked arms is obvious. I can feel the cold invading my body and know he can as well. He is remembering the short time he spent in Azkaban after the war. I try giving him some comfort by squeezing his elbow tightly. 

A small, strained smile is my reward before he schools his features into the mask of Lord Lucius Malfoy. It is a pity he is hiding so often. But we must. For the sake of our lives, our son and our future. 

They made us apparate to Hogsmeade instead of coming by floo network. "To feel the effects," it read in the invitation letter. The idea to have an information evening for parents can only be Albus Dumbledore's idea. 

We are not the only parents attending, of course. Behind us, there must be the Greengrasses, Goyles, and Parkinsons. I have already seen the blood-traitors and Augusta Longbottom. There are some people I can't really name but I know their children must be in the years under Draco. Our son will be entering third year in a few days. I am very proud of my only son and know Lucius is, too. 

Dementors at Hogwarts. Why ever Dumbledore allowed this is beyond me. My dear cousin, can't be that crazy, can he? Today we will find out why such drastic measures must be taken at Hogwarts. Something tells me it has to do with Harry Potter. 

When we enter the Great Hall, my heart stops for a moment. Memories flood back like a huge wave. My own Hogwarts years were some of the best years I ever had. Even though we had the war raging during our last year, Hogwarts will always be a home to me. 

Here in the Great Hall, down there at the Slytherin table, Lucius had proposed to me. It was the formal ball at the end of our seventh year, and we were happy. I still remember him kneeling there before me, beaming into my face as I said yes. 

Now the Great Hall is doused in a dark orange light that gives the huge room a cozy feeling at once. There are many parents sitting at the house tables already. It is amusing to see parents of first and second years at the front of the tables, seventh-year parents at the back near the doors. Like it has always been. It looks as if traditions die hard. 

Some muggles are there, too. In my opinion, it is tactically unwise to show them what vile creatures their little kids will encounter in their first year. Their presence is astonishing; they must have lowered the security wards to allow muggles in. As if they would understand what our world is about. 

My legs lead me automatically to our usual spot at the Slytherin table as if we were never gone. As soon as we are sitting, a little bar of chocolate appears in front of us. The house-elves are as observant as ever, good to know they still care. 

I keep my face straight and pick up the little piece of chocolate, unwrap it and savor the sweet taste in my mouth that chases away the cold and trepidation from our trip through the Dementors' area. 

Next to me, Lucius' hands are trembling as he unwraps his chocolate as fast as he can while still looking elegant and proper. 

"Welcome!" I suppress a flinch as Dumbledore's voice hollers through the room. Can he never do something a little more dignified? My thoughts were apparently further away than I thought. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first parent-teacher conference. I am happy to see you all here, familiar faces and new ones. Most of you were once students yourselves, living in this castle. For those of you who weren't: welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" 

A murmur runs through the crowd. I can't remember a parent-teacher conference being held at Hogwarts. If there is a problem, the Heads of Houses are the first and most-trusted to go to. The few pure-muggle-ish couples here and there are not looking surprised, though. Perhaps in the muggle world, those odd meetings are mandatory? 

"I trust you all know now how being near Dementors feels." Dumbledore continues. 

"Dementors are dark creatures. They drain peace, hope, and happiness out of their victims. Getting too near them is never a good idea." 

Dumbledore continues by explaining the basic information about the creatures to the unknowing people and those trustful citizens of our society who thought Dementors to be a myth to scare people away from Azkaban. Morons, the lot of them. 

Lucius snorts at the first question of the evening. It is coming from a worried first-year mother. Gryffindor. 

"What is protecting our children from the Dementors? What if they are out on the grounds?" 

"Well, my dear, the children won't be out without the supervision of a trained Professor and Azkaban's watchers are confined to the outer border of the school property. There will be no disturbance of the daily routine." 

The witch looks satisfied with that answer because she nods and smiles a little. Not even Gryffindors can be so thick to believe their children won't seek the unnecessarily dangerous? 

More questions arise concerning the nature of the Dementors and their commands from the ministry. It is after half an hour when I feel Lucius straighten up a little more beside me. A smug smirk steals itself onto my face. I know he will now start his attack on Dumbledore's plans. 

"Headmaster," his voice is loud, deep and calm. It cuts through the chatter arising in the hall like a knife through soft butter. All eyes are on him in a second, and I can feel his satisfaction. 

"There are rumors within the ministry, that the guards of Azkaban are sent here to protect one particular student from the escaped convict Sirius Black." 

He trails off and enjoys the dead silence that follows his implication. 

"Go on, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore gestures for my husband to continue, and so he does. 

"Harry Potter will be entering his third year at this school in a few days. Don't you think it a high risk to bring Dementors to a school full of children to protect one of them and condone harming students with the effects those creatures might have on them?" 

I roll my eyes at the puzzled looks some Hufflepuff and Gryffindor parents throw in our direction. Their minds don't seem to be made for bigger words. 

A smile spreads across the only headmaster's face. Of course, he has a suitable answer to critical voices. In my opinion and knowing my husband, Lucius didn't start to win a discussion but to instill some sense of uneasiness in the crowd. 

"You are right, the risk is rather high. But I am willing to take all measures to protect our children. They will all be shielded from the Dementors by increased wards. This decision is thoroughly thought through." 

"As you say, Headmaster." Lucius answers. Now I am completely certain he merely wanted to rile up the crowd. And as if he knew it, seconds later the panic begins to come forward. 

"Are you telling us our children are bothered with those… things out there because ONE student is in danger?" 

"Wouldn't it be better to isolate Potter without risking every student's health?" 

Different more or less nicely worded concerns are yelled through the Great Hall as the Gryffindor parents talk themselves into a rage, followed by the rational minds of the Ravenclaws analyzing the situation. 

The warm, dark-orange fires burning in the fireplaces of the Great Hall flicker a bit faster as the emotions in the room rise. 

"Do you want to say it was alright for Harry to lose everything and ridding our world of You-Know-Who but protecting him now is out of the question?" 

Of course, Arthur Weasley is furious. His dark-orange hair stands out of the crowd like the fire in the night. At least one of them is thinking a bit. Some of the Gryffindor parents are murmuring their agreement to Weasley's words, but that does nothing but provoke the others. 

"Would you please calm down? Dumbledore is struggling to get the attention of all the parents back. And he fails gloriously. 

Some of the Slytherins are now smirking quite obviously, seemingly enjoying the headmaster's problem. 

"Our children can't defend themselves against Dementors at all!" 

"How are we supposed to let our children come here with a good feeling after we experienced those creatures first-hand on our way here?" 

And on and on they go. There seems to be no end to the sudden concerns and rising anger and fear. And right they are. A muttered 'sonorous' increased Lucius' voice tenfold and he clears his throat. 

Once again, all eyes are on him, and he is working his charm and magic on the people around him. 

"I would be less concerned, Headmaster, if I knew my son to be within capable hands. Would you mind explaining the theory behind your planned wards and perhaps— you could demonstrate a Patronus for us?" 

His tone is a mix of hidden amusement and innocence. If they only knew. Slowly, I am beginning to really enjoy this evening. 

Dumbledore's glare could kill. But now voices get louder and agree with Lucius' proposal. 

And a few minutes later, we find ourselves outside again, watching Dumbledore explain the layers of wards while the Heads of Houses pull the Muggles aside to answer their questions and get the basics of ward-theory into their brains. 

I have to say, those wards are impressive. Dumbledore's Patronus is, too. This demonstration is absolutely useless, though. It is merely a little game my dear husband started. We, as parents, won't be able to stop the school from following through with their plans. 

The board of governors has already agreed, the Dementors are here. There won't be a change. But it is funny. 

At the sight of Dumbledore's phoenix Patronus, my own problem with casting that spell comes to my mind. I am unable to conjure a corporeal Patronus. Merlin knows why. Lucius was once able to let the beautiful peacock burst from his wand. That was before graduation. Since the war, since Azkaban, he can't. 

But another spell can protect from a Dementor. It is difficult as it draws much energy, but it is effective. The dark curse resembles a huge dark orange wall that blocks all attempts of those creatures to attack. Being in the Dark Lord's services has its advantages after all. They are rare but effective. 

We will certainly practice with Draco. Both spells. Whichever he is more comfortable with and more powerful at. He should be able to cast both in a few years. It is enough for me to know I would be able to protect my son if need be. The method is unimportant for me. 

This year, though, we will have to rely on Dumbledore. It pains me to admit it, but the man certainly is capable of protecting his school. Otherwise, we wouldn't have allowed Draco to attend Hogwarts in the first place. 


End file.
